Defcon Baits Bandit
Summary: (February 2027) Late to a title bout match? Try picking a fight with your on-time rival! Olympic Stadium Vast and large, this circular stadium is to house the main events for the Monacus Olympics. Stands surround the center field, with chairs ranging from small sizes to much larger ones, able to seat Transformers of nearly every size. In the very center of the stadium is a raised platform about 30 meters (100 feet) on each side, obviously some sort of fighting arena. Ringing this platform is a wide, level expanse with different numbered rows, which borders the outside of the stands. And yet there is still a lot of empty space in the arena. Outside of the stadium are abandoned buildings, the remains of an area that Pangalactic Industries is in the process of rebuilding. From Combat Pit 4, Catechism does, indeed, not know how to use a whip. One wonders why she even bothers. Then one may notice that she's clearly not thinking clearly... or at all. She hisses as she's hit again. Then, Catechism rears up like a startled horse and comes crushing back down, attempting to stomp on Briar. From Combat Pit 4, Catechism strikes Exo-Suit with Stepping On You. Bandit is watching the combat casually. He looks over to Fusillade, "How have you been.....I haven't seen you since the race..." From Combat Pit 4 Michael Briar gets stomped on easily enough. The suit's low power mode won't allow for any quick responses so the strike happens sending Briar skidding away on his side with a few bounces put in for good measure. His dimmed screen just barely flashes 'beam cannons fully charged'. Michael looks up at Catechism and says in an almost strained yet calm voice, "Beam cannons...arm and fire." The cannons slowly swing around digging up the dirt with them, then lock into place. The twin cannons roar to life releasing the crackling beam of destruction but without anything to keep Briar in check, it sends him flying away as well. The exo-suit smacks into the wall on the far side of the arena with arms and legs flailing wildly. Everything is kept from flying apart from the force of the mean which lights up the whole area in its beautiful, yet destructive glow of heat and energy. The floor melts and buckles under the strain and force of the huge beam ripping its way over it at nearly ground level. From Combat Pit 4, Exo-Suit unleashes its twin beam cannons attack on Catechism, striking Catechism. Down in the causeways between the stands and pits proper, Fusillade stalks through the stadium. From time to time, she flicks her gaze critically over the area, frowning as she regards the spot where Scourge and Kup were originally reported missing. There's a sharp shake of her head -- disappointment, frustration, all rolled into one. However, the match between Catechism and Briar is the likely reason she's here, and so, she loiters on one of the railings until security decides otherwise. At the sound of Bandit's voice, she mmms, and twists around to regard him. There's a glitter of stadium lights over the stylized etching carved into her shoulders, back, and leg. The silvery sheen follows a highly stylized, tribal-like wing motif. Fusillade mmms, and considers. "I've been in the demolition derby as well. Not terribly sure why I bother with these events. I never place. Mostly do it to make a fool of myself." She mmms thoughtfully as she looks back to the arena. "How long have they been going at it?" From Combat Pit 4, Catechism is still standing, metal glowing white-hot, a blazing, melting metal angel of destruction and despair. Her armour drips down her frame like white lightning, exposing internal storms, as frayed wires arc freely. Screeching like the scrape of steel over steel, Catechism lunges forward at her diminutive foe and attempts to smack him. Bandit looks at Fusillade and then at the Arena, "They have been going at it for far too long comrade....." he chuckles, "But seriously....your part in the events has merit in of itself....it is an experience from which you can be learning and growing from....and your exemplary performance in the air race is a testament to that..." From Combat Pit 4 Michael Briar gets pummeled and smacked around, but for some reason, it's not hurting. Briar has his eyes squinted closed, but then opens up one looking at the blank screen. He says, "Computer...eject...eject. Computer respond! Oh shit..." as the computer fails to even respond. Again, no power. "Ok Mike, stay calm...there's some way out of this..." he says softly. From Combat Pit 4, Catechism's fingers melt off, dripping like candlewax, before she can even connect with Briar's exo-suit. Even her optics have melted, giving her face a stained glass look; the Seeker can barely see to hit. She doesn't even understand when no counter-attack comes. Instead, Catechism just keeps running on auto-pilot, bringing a gun to bear and firing, the gun as much a part of her as anything. From Combat Pit 4, Catechism strikes Exo-Suit with Smiting The Heathens. Fusillade rolls shoulders in a shrug, and says, "If playing a landing pad is a skill. My merits lie in my alt mode. Most likely always will." There's an imperceptible rise to attention, like that of a predator locking onto an injured toy item. "Mmmm, quite interesting..." From Combat Pit 4, Airwolf peers at the frozen exo-suit. "Do you yield the match to Catechism, General Briar?" That'd be one way of ending this, since the Terran obviously cannot fight any longer. From Combat Pit 4 Michael Briar yelps at the sudden impacts of blasts against the armor plating. He says, "Shit shit shit....maybe if I rewire the power source in my arm? No, hardly enough to run a toaster on that thing. Let's see..." he starts thumping against the plating and screaming, "HEY! I GIVE UP! I'M OUT OF POWER AND CAN'T FIGHT! SOMEONE STOP THIS DAMN THING!" Bandit nods his head. "Ahhh yes...but in time you will find ways to make yourself more skilled in your equally appealing robot mode..." he grins. "Perfection is a journey....not a destination comrade." From Combat Pit 4, That sounds like a resounding yes. "Catechism, it's over. You've won." From Combat Pit 4, Something inside Catechism still understands. It's just a bare spare among embers, but it's there. She stills her clumsy assault. The Seeker cocks her head to one side, an eerie figure as her armour pops and hisses, cooling. Now she's only cherry-red-hot. Catechism attempts to straightens, but finds that she's cooled in that tilted pose. While she still has the flexibility, Catechism punches the air and howls, voices ripped with static, "Victory!" From Combat Pit 4, That was another very long fight, but the Decepticon femme managed to triumph over the Terran through sheer endurance. Airwolf triggers the reset function of the holo arena, dissolving the holographic damage done to both. "Congratulations, Catechism, for achieving the Gold medal," Airwolf tells her, "Lord Galvatron would be proud of your victory." That's probably not anything Briar would care about, but oh well. "Congratulations to you as well, General Briar, for winning the Silver." From Combat Pit 4, Exo-Suit quietly shuts down. From Combat Pit 4, Michael Briar unseals Exo-Suit and climbs out of the suit. From Combat Pit 4, Michael Briar finally gets the suit open after the holodamage dissapates from it. He points a finger towards Catechism, "You're just dman lucky. God...you look like crap." He gets taken back at the damage he gave to Catechism and says, "How are you still standing up?!" For a moment, the compliment flies over Fusillade's head. However, she double-takes, and tilts her head at Bandit. "Huh. I'm used to 'em either running or being paralyzed with terror." At the match's conclusion, she rocks back on her heels, and whistles quietly. "Tough luck, that. A tad anti-climatic, perhaps? Not like I'm going to complain about a Decepticon vic..." She trails off as Briar's words drift upward to where she and Bandit stand. Defcon storms into the Olympic Stadium, pushing anyone in his way -- bigger or smaller -- out of his way. At one point, he gets tangled up with a large, beefy alien of scaley flesh and random fins. The beastly alien squares up on him, clearly not taking Defcon's bull rush in stride. Luckily, the bounty hunter has come across this species before. As the alien mouths off to him, Defcon smiles sweetly... and kicks the guy in what passes for testicles on that particular home world. Not waiting for the alien to hit the ground in a sagging heap of whimpers, the Autobot turns back around and finds his target. "YOU!", he screams at Bandit. His optics are flashing so brightly, they look as if they will burst from their mountings any second. From Combat Pit 4, Catechism's face contorts into a hideous half-smile, as that's all she has left, and she proclaims, "How am I still standing? My cause is right. That's how." She bows, fused metal cracking, and says, tone ecstatic, "Oh, thank you, Airwolf! I'm just glad that I could serve the Empire in this small way." Bandit returns to Fusillade, "Da.....a tad bit...." he continues "I am happy for Catechism most definitely. It is good to see a victory so sound..." with that he adds, "Paralyzed with terror or running eh...funny that I have not been seeing that from you in battle before no?" he grins as he hears someone yelling in the background. He does not turn as he has his back to Defcon and doesn't realize he is being addressed. From Combat Pit 4, Michael Briar rubs his chin, then wipes some blood away from his face. "Yeah...just damn lucky you're not toast right now." His frown fades away and says, "Good job..." then slips into his exo-suit to power it up and walk it out of here. At least he'll have the silver, that's just as good and he's proud of that. Fusillade narrows her saffron hued-optics in some puzzlement at Bandit. "Just what is THAT supposed to mean? Have... you even SEEN me in battle? There was that one time in Killarn, I suppose..." Because she's facing him, the stampeding presence of Defcon IS plainly visible. There's an instinctual hunker down upon toes, hands hovering over wingblades, as she murmurs, gaze not leaving the bounty hunter's visage. "Bandit, I think someone wants a word with you. Have you been trafficking again?" Michael Briar emerges from the Combat Pit 4. From Combat Pit 4, Catechism staggers out of the pit, perhaps a good symbol of the futifility of violence, just glad to not be a breakfast food. Huh, Briar's leaking? Humans are weird. Catechism emerges from the Combat Pit 4. Airwolf emerges from the Combat Pit 4. Defcon struck the aforementioned alien and continued so quickly that no one around the incident seems to know what happened or who caused the ruckus. As Olympic security surrounds the area, Defcon clears the perimeter and stalks up to Bandit, placing a solid hand on the aerospace warrior's shoulder and pulls. Whether Bandit turns with the pull or not, Defcon continues screaming within arm's reach. "You didn't ACTUALLY think I wouldn't find out what you pulled with the Olympic Committee, did you?!" He points to one of the combat pits in something that falls short of a cheerful mood somehow. "I want your no good, worthless, atmospheric-only aft in that pit. NOW." (repose for the ladies) Bandit looks over his shoulder and snorts, "Get your hand off of me Kossack. And do not dare insult my honor with such a claim. It was your lack of presence that forced them into their decision." he brushes the hand off of his shoulder and turns to face Defcon unshaken. "If you have anyone to blame about how things transpired....then you need not go any further than a mirror. I waited at the Arena for over a week with no sign of you. The committee decided this ....not I." The holographic damages wears off and Catechism stands, cloudy grey and void black splattered with teal. Ach, she's got to get herself repainted back to normal! This is not suitable for a medal winner. She's still not entirely with-it, if she ever is, but she pauses to stare at the ruckus. Catechism comments, a little giddily, "Show him Hellfire, Bandit." Airwolf is somewhat taken aback by the ruckus; Defcon's screaming voice is loud enough to be heard all the way down to the pits. Her first concern, though, is that someone ELSE has been kidnapped, so she makes her way to a security official on the scene to question about it. It doesn't seem to know what's going on either. Fusillade is already on her toes to interject, but Bandit stands his ground. Snapping teeth shut on air as she gets beaten to the punch, she instead paces to the side to situate herself in a flanking position to Defcon while he blusters. She gives a sharp nod to Catechism as she approaches, and a sense of unity permeates the air. Defcon first points at the emerging Catechism with a digit that could shoot fire drawn from the seemingly bottomless pit of fury bursting from within him. "Silence, or when I'm finished with him, you're next." He returns his now-undivided attention to Bandit. "Oh, to CHARR with all that! You're not layin' this at the Committee's feet. Get in that pit," he shifts his fiery point from Catechism to a pit behind her while locking his stare on Bandit, "or I'll embarrass you out here in front of all your little friends instead." Defcon perceives Fusillade's defensive posture but doesn't take his gaze off of his intended target. "Embarrass? Like... what happened to you when *I* was the one who found Sixshot in the Marionette Palace while *you* were tasked with finding him?" coos out from Fusillade. "ALTHOUGH, I suppose, you could claim any number of things. Maybe you didn't want to help ANY Decepticon, and so didn't take the contract -- that sounds like a handy excuse." Catechism snorts and glances upwards derisively. She replies cheekily, "Defcon, I've already got one of your turrets. I'm a Seeker. Put those two things together, and there's nothing left to say." Indeed, how embarrassing must it be for the original Autobot bounty hunter to have a Seeker about who has countered coup on him? Catechism sidles towards Fusillade, posture more a friendly escort than a hostile targeting, and she adds, smirking, "Attack Bandit here, Defcon, and watch Rodimus Prime kick your aft off Monacus for disrupting the truce." Airwolf says, "May I ask what is going on in the stadium that has Olympics Security intervening? Has there been another incident?" Fusillade says, "Friendly banter!" Bandit looks at Defcon and shakes his head. "Embarrass me....Nyiet you have embarrassed yourself here in front of the entire crowd..." he motions with his hands and then points up to the cameras that have been shooting this up on the big screens. (If there arent big screens here ignore that part). His optics begin to glow with a bit of anger, which subsides in part by the witty comment from Fusillade and the equally wise one from Catechism. "Da they are right...any action from you will destroy the delicate balance of the truce that is for this honorable event....Savyetooyoo vzyat' you take a step back and rethink your attitude...I do not take orders from the likes of you bounty hunter." Airwolf turns away from the baffled security beings and returns her attention to the exchange of compliments currently going on. She wouldn't normally consider the majority of Decepticons to be polite, but Defcon makes them look like the epitome of courtesy. Hmmmm. Does she want to get involved in this? She hasn't decided yet. Defcon looks up from Bandit for a moment to the massive screens broadcasting his outburst. Appearing as though he's staring straight into the camera, he raises his right hand and extends his middle finger at the direction of the camera, though he can't see it from his position. He grabs Bandit by the shoulders and hauls the decepticon chest-to-chest with himself. His voice lowers considerably in both tone and volume as he rasps. "I don't play by the rules you've been accustomed to expecting from Autobots. Get in there," he nods ever so slightly towards the combat pit, "Or I bust you open right here, right now. 'Comrade'." For a sort of exclamation, a pool of lubricant forms in his mouth, which he expels onto Bandit's armor plating. Bandit says, "Defcon is making a scene....." Arachnae says, "I've got a loaded hypo with some sedatives handy." Catechism suggests, "Tranq him after he breaks the truce. I should like to see how the famed Rodimus Prime punishes his men." Airwolf says, "Do I understand the situation correctly in that Defcon missed the deadline on his bout with Bandit and has turned up to accuse Bandit of manipulating the Olympics officials to disqualify him? And is now trying to provoke Bandit into fighting him inside or outside of the combat pits?" Fusillade says, "Ayep." Fusillade says, "Hmmm." Bandit says, "Affirmative......that is exactly it...I am tempted to blast his head off right here....but alas...I know that is not the wiser course of action....or honorable." Fusillade crosses arms, and then rests one hip on the railing, smirking. Airwolf says, "His correct course of action would be to apologize to you for standing you up and then ask if you would be so good as to allow the match to continue. Unfortunately, I don't see much chance of that happening." Fusillade continues to radio. Fusillade says, "Don't give him what he wants." Catechism says, "Let him strike the first hit. Show that you're better than him!" Bandit gets pulled seemingly around as if he cannot do a thing about it. His optics glow and he casually aims his Fusion Cannon at his armpit, just in case. He shakes his head. "I dare you to see your threat through Kossak.....it would be the last thing you would live to do I can assure you that." he smirks, "Some bounty hunter you are.....perhaps your years of solitude have affected your time keeping circuits. Or were you too busy chasing your own tail to make an appointment? I will not stand for this insult to my honor and to the sanctity of these games. I demand an apology not only to me....but to those gathered here" he motions with a nod of his head. Catechism snorts. Well, her faith in Autobot stupidity has been redeemed. She says sweetly, "I'm heading back to the hotel. There is a mini-fridge with my name on it. Play nicely, boys." With that, Catechism trots back towards the hotel. Defcon's fiery glare turns into one of sheer mockery at Bandit's response. The bounty hunter looks sidelong to Fusillade and then back at Catechism, aware of but not responding to their respective chides. Back to Bandit, he smirks mirthfully. "You want an apology?" He turns abruptly and heads to Combat Pit 1. "Come get it." "Ooooh, save some for me," Fusillade calls out to Catechism as the other jet, well, jets off. Turning back toward the pair, Fusillade's face breaks into an insufferable grin. "Despite the fact that Bandit shouldn't HAVE to do this at all, we'll appease your temper tantrum, Defcon. But let's raise the stakes a bit more, mm? A Jackson Pollock paintjob for the loser." Airwolf is strangely reminded of Motormaster. There's no physical resemblance between the two mechs; Motormaster transforms into a truck, Defcon into some kind of spacecraft. The Stunticon leader is black, Defcon is blue. It's the non-physical characteristics that stand out. Both are braggarts, overconfident in their abilities, unable to dmit to mistakes, inconsiderate of others, and just, plain... loud. She shakes her head as the mech heads into the pit. "The decision rests with you, Bandit, not with him." Fusillade paces over to Airwolf, and then lazily arranges herself on the nearest seat-like object. "It is his choice, certainly there are better ways to spend the time than the match, no? I certainly wouldn't mind a lesson or two on demolitions construction," she flicks her gaze back toward Bandit. A fair amount of the show is for the stadium's gaze that is locked so tightly on the unfolding drama -- it's an out that carries with it no shame. Bandit watches as Defcon lets him go, and he eases back where he is pointing his weapon. He looks at Fusillade and then his attention draws to Airwolf, and finally to Defcon himself. "Ach Defcon.....a bout like this will have no affect on the outcome of the Olympic games as things have already been set into motion." he considers for a moment, "If I give you this opportunity to satisfy your quest for redemption then no matter the outcome you must apologize to the committee for your rash actions. I will not partake in something that is based on mere emotion and sully my honor in the process. If you want to do this...perhaps we can do this at a time that I set in motion. Think on these words...and think on if honor means anything to you. If it does...then perhaps you will get your match" with that he turns his back on the Autobot and heads out, motioning to Fusillade "Da we can begin that discussion if you like in more pleasant surroundings..." Defcon stops his descent towards the Combat Pit and turns about in time to see Bandit give Defcon his own back-turning. It takes a moment for Defcon to comprehend what Bandit means through the thick accent, but when it hits him, he grins. "Not feelin' up to it now, eh? I understand. You let me know when you're not liquid-exhasuting yourself at the idea of having to face me one-on-one in there and I'll be there. And if I win," he pauses and thinks for a moment on what he would have to gain from the matter. For the second time in a very brief period, the answer hits him. "... you relinquish whatever 'official' medal you win to me." Bandit continues to walk away "Nyiet..." is all he says before moving out of sight. Fusillade darts back into Defcon's line of sight, and fist-shakes, "Hey, get in LINE, I saw him first!" Airwolf is impressed with Bandit's poise and calm self confidence: no bellowing, no emotional outbursts, no making a spectacle of himself. She leans closer to Fusillade, optics still on Bandit, and lowers her voice. "I must admit that I find all these fights very repetitive and boring. I'd rather read textbook datacrystals." After Bandit makes his speech, she hmmmmms and wonders out loud, "Will Defcon do the right thing or will he try to manipulate Bandit with threats again?" When Defcon speaks up, he answers her question. Oh well. Fusillade mmms? to Airwolf as she hears the Crystal City Governor say... something. At that point, she hunkers back down, and leans in, optics wide. "Say, have you ever seen bomb art before? I can make some really neat patterns, and depending on the time of day, it can make pictures. Sunrise, one image. Sunset, with the way the light and shadow falls, and you get a second image." Launching into another subject which is only related to the first because it's NOT FIGHTING, Fusillade queries, "Do you think they'd let us do demos in the holo arenas? Like an airshow?" The threatening presence of Defcon is still on her mind, causing her sensors to prickle in alarm. Defcon seems a little puzzled by Bandit's response. Nyet to telling him when they will meet? Nyet to the medal? Nyet to... what? WHAT?! But as Bandit departs, Defcon sees that he's not getting anymore out of the Decepticon today. With Catechism having departed and Fusillade engaged in other matters, it occurs to him that he needs to make a stategic withdrawl. Turning left, he simply heads for the exit to the Stadium. By now, the Olympic officials have cleared out from his earlier altercation with a random alien. Airwolf shrugs. "I've only done holoart, not physical art. It's too bad they don't have an art contest here this year, but most of the money they make is on combat, be it admission for the fights or the betting on them. As for your art, it sounds like you're putting some holo effects in, if it changes with the light. Demos? If a pit isn't reserved for combat or something else, you could probably reserve it for a display of your material." Defcon, she ignores. He's a loud, rude, obnoxious mech who needs his voicebox smelted down and an electro-shock collar to be triggered whenever he gets aggressive. She supposes the Quintessons train their Sharkticons that way. There's a pointed look at Defcon from Fusillade, as if she were mentally willing the spear-tips of her wingblades through his cranium. "No, it's just they way the debris falls. Different light angles... is he going in the same direction as Bandit? Well, either way, I've got some lessons to go to. If you see us running, try to keep up." She cackles, and gives Airwolf an overly friendly clap on the shoulder, before she bolts back up and swishes off to intercept the Sukhoi. --End--